Wedding Night
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILERS... kind of. Carson & Hughes wedding night & honeymoon weekend. LATE TEEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: S5 Spoilers... kind of, This story get pretty hot & heavy (see rating), I don't own any Downton Abbey characters (I wish!) & make no profit from this fic, of course, this is purely for fun.

The Wedding Night: Part 1

Spring 1925

"I'm confused", Elsie said as the car made a turn in the direction opposite their cottage, "Are we making a stop before home?"

Charles sat beside Elsie in the back seat of the car, holding her hand. It was the day of their wedding. A long time in the making. They were finally Mr & Mrs. Carson. They had been working for months on their cottage, their home. It wouldn't be home forever. The family had afforded it to them when they found out of their engagement. They owned a house of their own of course, but they agreed to live on the property in the cottage until their retirement. They were grateful for the cottage. It gave them the opportunity to marry sooner and not worry about rushing into retirement. They had spent all of their free time fixing up the cottage to their liking. Charles had spent several nights there, having worked late on this or that, but they had never slept their together yet.

"I have a bit of a surprise. I hope it pleases you", he said, turning to her. Perhaps he should have asked her first.

"Well, now you've peeked my curiosity", she replied, turning to him.

He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed. They were married! She couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"Perhaps I should have asked first. I wanted to surprise you, you see. I've made us accommodations. For tonight"

"Accommodations?"

"Yes. I've booked us... a room"

"Oh my. If we weren't married that would sound quite scandalous"

"Indeed", he replied with a chuckle.

"It was a nice thought, but why do we need one? The cottage is set"

"Yes, and it's come out lovely. I had just thought... Tonight's a special night"

Elsie flushed. It was true. Their wedding night. They hadn't discussed it, but they both knew what that meant. He had only kissed her a few times, in the privacy of their cottage, as they prepared it, and once in her sitting room at Downton. Each kiss had been sweet and tame, but with the promise of much much more. They had looked into each others eyes after those kisses, and it told them all they needed to know. They wanted each other. In every way.

"I won't argue with you there", she agreed.

"And being a special night. I thought it warranted a special setting"

It was Charles turn to blush. Elsie looked up at him with a kind smile. I wasn't easy for him. Talking about anything related to physical intimacy. He was an old fashioned man, a gentleman, who valued propriety over nearly everything. He was taking a risk now, with her, his wife. Stepping out of his comfort zone for the sake of what they both knew they wanted.

"It's a lovely idea. Thank you for thinking of it", she reassured him.

Charles breathed a breath of relief, "That's settled then"

"May I ask where we are going?"

"You may ask"

"But you won't be telling me?", she asked in mock annoyance.

He squeezed her hand, "Let's enjoy the ride. All will be revealed soon"

She nodded, leaning her weight into him. He put his arm around her, as they both gazed out his window. They peacefully bumped along the road, when a thought occurred to Elsie.

"I have no clothing with me!", she said, sitting up straight.

He chuckled and gently pulled her back to him, "It's all been arranged"

"You packed for me?"

"Mrs. Patmore"

"Mrs. Patmore?"

"She collected your things. I hope you don't mind. It seemed a better option then my trying to do it myself"

The truth was he hadn't wish to go through her things. Especially her... under things. It seemed to much of an invasion of privacy.

Elsie laughed, "You may be right. I don't suspect you'd know what to pack for a lady"

"Quite right"

"I do hope Mrs. Patmore packed enough hair pins. She tends not to use many herself"

"If she hasn't... you could wear it down", Charles suggested, as he smiled into her hair.

"I think not!", Elsie replied.

He chuckled. Secretly hoping that she would wear it down to bed. To bed... he better not think about that now. The few times he had let his mind drift to that subject matter he had felt so nervous he nearly became ill. No, that was best left to think about later.

…...

"Oh! Mr. Carson!", Elsie said as she looked around the lavish room.

The bellboy put their small bags inside, "Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Carson"

Charles tipped the boy, who tipped his cap and closed the door as he retreated. Charles took in the site his wife as she looked around the room in awe. Yes, it would do. He had come to the hotel and inspected the room the week before, wanting to make sure it was just right. He set up a few things with the manager. Candles, flowers, a meal to be delivered... and instructions for the staff to not disturb them.

The walls had silk wallpaper in a deep red. The bed was massive and ornate. A huge fireplace ran along the wall at the foot of the bed. There were several large vases of flowers in deep shades. The fire roared, around the room candles stood on nearly every surface, though they had not yet been lit. The electric lights were dimmed, the shades drawn. Long velvet curtains caught Elsie's eye. She walked over and touched them. Such fine material. Just as nice as the curtains that hung at Downton in the grand rooms, even nicer then the ones that hung in the families bedrooms. She turned and walked to the bed, putting a hand on it. It was plush, and without having to sit on it she knew it would be more comfortable then anything she had ever experienced. A small mahogany table sat in the corner for meals. Large beautiful paintings hung on the walls. Pictures of vast gardens, that one could get lost in if they looked long enough.

"Can we... AFORD this?", she asked, turning to her husband, whom was still at the door watching her take it all in.

"We can. It's a treat", he said with a smile.

"You can say that again!", she said, taking her eyes off him to scan the room some more.

"Are you... not pleased?", he asked. Hoping she did not think him a silly old fool to spend such money on something so frivolous.

She looked to him, smiled and approached her new spouse, taking his hands in hers.

"Charles Carson. This is the sweetest, most lovely thing anyone has ever done for me. I am most pleased. I am overwhelmed, but I am pleased"

He squeezed her hands, "You deserve such luxury on a daily basis. I wish I could provide that for you..."

"Oh, tosh! I could never appreciate it like this if you did. Thank you for this"

He exhaled. Pleased that she was happy, and placed a hand on the small of her back. Their eyes locked. He looked down after a moment to her lips, which curled into a small smile, knowing he was going to kiss her. He bent down and applied a small amount of pressure to her lips, much as he had a few hours before in front of the family and staff at their small wedding. This time however, he opened his mouth a tiny bit to explore her lips. Her hand ran up his chest, she tilted her head and deepened the kiss slightly. Kissing him felt wonderful, right. Kissing her felt too good to be true. This was as passionate as they had gotten before they were married, both wanting to remain proper before they were wed. Seeing as how they now were wed, she decided to see what happened if she gently brought her tongue to meet his lips. It ran lightly along the line between his lips before slowly and hesitantly slipping inside. He stiffened his hold on her, and she momentarily thought she was moving to fast for him, but he then applied more pressure to her back with his hand and allowed his tongue to mimic hers.

The moment their tongues met inside their mouths her knees buckled. He caught her, holding her waist firmly in his hands. They separated for a moment to look into each others eyes. They were both pleased by what they saw and quickly returned their mouths and tongues to their work, this time with more passion. She moaned as the muscle of his tongue pressed down on hers. He rubbed strong, hard circles on her back, trying to contain his excitement and failing miserably. He was careful to make sure their lower halves were apart, being slightly ashamed of his arousal. He had the intense urge to push her up again the wall and touch her everywhere. He resisted. Soon their tongues slowed and they slowly, regrettably broke the kiss. They stood, staring at one another, his hands still firmly planted on her waist, hers on his chest.

"My, my, my", she whispered.

"I hope I didn't... move to fast", he offered, concerned.

"I found it very enjoyable", she admitted.

"As did I", he said nodding.

She smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips, before stepping out of his arms. They would have quite a lot of time for that later. He quickly picked up his bag and placed it in front of him to hide his arousal.

"I suppose we should unpack", she said, picking up her own bag.

"I suppose so", he replied.

She gave him a small smile, before turning and walking to the dresser.

"Elsie", he said after a moment, still in his spot by the door.

She turned to look at him. He had never called her anything but Mrs. Hughes before.

"Yes... Charles. Is there something the matter?"

"No. Of course not. I just wanted to say... I wanted to tell you..."

She gave him an encouraging smile. She thought maybe he was going to tell her he loved her, which he never had, not in so many words. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I just wanted you to know that... even though we are married and this is our wedding night... Well, I wouldn't want you to feel that you had to do anything you didn't wish to"

Elsie looked back at him. His face was bright red. Sweat beads were beginning to form on his forehead.

She gave him a kind smile. Poor man.

"Thank you Charles. I do appreciate that... and of course the same goes for you"

He laughed in reply, "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"It's not quite the same is it? Of course I want... That is to say... Well, I naturally would... Enjoy... that"

She chuckled, "And what makes you assume I wouldn't?"

"No, I didn't assume that. I just... I didn't want to pressure you", he said, exhaling a large breath.

She walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek, "What am I going to do with you?", She placed a small kiss on his mouth before reassuring him, "I want... tonight, as well Charles"

He inhaled, placing his hand on her lower back and giving her a grateful smile. Grateful to her for relieving the discomfort of the moment, and even more grateful that she would want him in that way. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now let's unpack and get some food in us shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm starving", she said as she returned to her suitcase. He smiled at her back as she moved across the room and decided to do the same, moving to the dresser next to him and putting his things away.

…...

"I have never in my life had room service", Elsie admitted as she placed down her fork.

"It was rather good, wouldn't you say?", he said, placing his napkin on the table.

"Very!"

"There is dessert I believe", he said as he looked over to the cart, "But I don't think I could eat another bite. Shall we leave it for later"

"I think we'd better", she agreed from the other side of the little table in their room.

He cleared their plates and put them back on the cart. He removed the dessert. Strawberries and clotted cream and a chocolate tart, and placed them on the the table.

"I'll just wheel this into the hall shall I?"

She nodded in agreement. She stood from the table as he exited the room and quickly looked into the looking glass over her dresser. He was back in a flash and caught her. She met his gaze in the mirror and gave him a shy smile.

"You looked... very beautiful today", he said from behind her, "I'm not sure if I said"

She turned to look at him, "You looked nice yourself"

"Yes, but you...", he began. He wanted to tell her he had never seen anything lovelier then the site of her in her wedding dress, but he didn't want to overdue it, even if it was the truth, "You look... breathtaking"

"I wouldn't go THAT far!", she said embarrassed, looking down at her dress.

"It's my very honest opinion, but I won't say any more if it embarrasses you"

She smiled at him, "It's a lovely compliment. Thanks you Charles"

Her dress was a cream color. It was made of silk and lace, much too expensive for her, but the ladies downstairs had pooled their money and insisted that Anna help her find a beautiful dress for her wedding day. She and Anna had spent several days looking in the shoppes in London, which was an awful long way to go for a garment Elsie mused. She wasn't going to try on the dress at all, but Anna had insisted. When she stepped out in it Anna had cried, and that had been that. Alterations were made and it was purchased. Elsie could never thank the staff enough for the gift. Not only because it was so lovely, but because it showed just how much they cared for her to do such a thing. The cream silk met her collar in a boat neckline, scalloped lace covered it and ran down her arms. The dress wasn't made for a corset, and so, for the first time in her adult life she wasn't wearing one. The silk was fitted to her waist and down her hips, before forming a pleated line down her legs. She wore a small feathered hair comb to the left of her face, and allowed herself a bit more lipstick and cheek color then she normally would.

"What... shall we do now?", he pondered aloud, still across the room. Realizing that she may take it as a hint for them to go to bed... together. He quickly added to his statement, "We could... play cards!"

"Cards?", Elsie asked with a smile.

"Or... read?"

Elsie bit her lip, "You'd like to read a novel? On our wedding night?"

"Not a novel!", he said holding up a finder and fishing in his drawer. He took out a thin book and met her in the center of the room to show her.

"Oh, poetry!", she said, smiling at him.

"Yes, I know you like poetry. I picked this up not long ago and I've book marked some that I thought you may enjoy. Perhaps we may can light some candles, and sit and read a bit with a glass of sherry"

"Well, that does sound nice Charles, thank you"

He smiled. Pleased that his idea hadn't failed. He was secretly looking to buy time. The closer it got to bedtime, the more the knot grew in his stomach. She had a seat on the plush settee in the corner. He removed his jacket and shoes to get more comfortable and then lit the candles, turning off the electric lights, and poured the sherry. She sat on the settee, placing her feet on the otterman that matched. He felt bad that she couldn't get more comfortable. Her outfit had no layers. He thought about suggesting she change into her nightgown, but realized that wasn't such a good idea under the circumstances. He knelt down before her feet and placed a hand on one of her cream colored shoes.

"May I?"

"Oh, well... why not", she said with a smile.

He removed one shoe and then the other, before joining her on the settee.

"That is better. Thank you", she said as he sat.

"You are welcome Mrs. Carson", he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, leaning over her then to hand her a sherry. He raised his glass in the air, "Here's to us"

"I'll drink to that", she said with a small smile.

They both took a sip, never taking their eyes off each other.

"Shall I?", he asked after a moment, motioning to the book.

"Please"

…..

Charles lay in bed twisting the hem of the sheets in his hands. After two glasses of sherry, discussion and several poems they had decided it was time for bed. She had been the one to say the words thank heavens. He didn't think he would have ever had the courage to voice those six little words that she had "Shall we get ready for bed?" He had nodded, probably looking a complete fool. She had kissed his cheek and stood, reaching out a hand to him. His heart had raced in his chest. What was going to happen? Was she going to walk them over to the bed? Would it all start that moment? Undressing one another, getting into bed, making love? He was relieved when she simply helped him up, suggesting he use the bathroom first to change and wash up. He was grateful for her prompt. Now it was her turn. She was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, a bed she would share with him, as he lay waiting.

His mind raced as he tried to form a plan. What should he do first? Surely kiss her. He had already done that, and judging from her reaction earlier he wasn't too bad at giving her deep kisses that she found enjoyable. He supposed it would all come naturally after that. He took a breath, trying to calm down. Never had he imagined as a lad that he would not be with a woman until he was sixty-years-old. He had opportunities of course, when he was a young man in show business. There were quite a few loose woman who drank in the theaters they performed in. Several of them had made him offers, but he had never taken them up. That side of things was meant for two people in love, was his belief. And then there was Alice. He had planned to marry her, and surely then they would have made love, but they had never made it down the isle. His friend had stolen her away before he was given the chance to even ask for her hand.

Now there was Elsie. Beautiful, kind, intelligent Elsie. He loved more then he knew possible as a lad. They had grown old together at Downton. Or older at least, they still had good years ahead of them. They had been such good friends, one another's rock for so many years. He had fallen in love with her long ago, and now not only would she be his wife, but his lover. Her skin was the softest he had come across... judging my her hands and face. He wondered about the softness of the rest of her, about the full curves that shown under her dress today. What would they feel like? What would IT feel like? The act itself. He prayed he could make it last long enough for her to enjoy it.

The click of the bathroom door knocked him out of his musings. He pulled the covers tight across his chest and raised his head to look across the room where she had just exited the bathroom. He cleared his throat and sat up. He must not hide under the covers. This was a big first for her too and he must make her feel at ease. She stood looking at him, a small smile on her face. Her wavy hair was down in a ponytail which ran down her front and rested against her left breast, fastened by a ribbon. Her nightgown was a pale powder blue. It was lightweight and sleeveless to accommodate the heat from the fire, trimmed in ivory lace, the skirt falling to mid calf. Small buttons ran down the front from her chest to below her navel. It wasn't all that low cut, but it still showed more skin then she ever did with a day dress.

"Hello", she said, biting her lip, "I hope I wasn't too long"

"No. Not at all", he breathed out, still taking in the site of her. How could her bare arms seem so seductive to him? Because he had never seen them he mused. She was beautiful, like an angel.

"Is it comfortable?", she asked as she crossed the room and around to her side of the bed.

"Beg your pardon?", asked staring at her as she arrived at the bed.

"The mattress", she said with a smile. He was clearly flustered. She'd be fibbing if she said her heart wasn't racing as well.

"Oh! Yes, quite", he said as he moved the covers down for her to get in and offered her his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Carson", she said softly as she climbed in and lay beside him.

They both lay back, still for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, the sheets over their chests.

"My goodness! I could sleep for a week here", she said in her charming brogue.

"Would you settle for two nights?", he asked, turning to her.

She looked back at him, turning to face him. They were so close, and laying down in a bed. They would do this every night. Every single night, lay this close.

"Two?", she asked, braking out of her stare.

"We're booked for two. Unless you would prefer we go home tomorrow"

"No. Two sounds lovely"

He nodded and their eyes fixed on one another again. Deciding that she had far more courageous then he had thus far, he decided it was his turn. He pulled the sheets down and placed a hand lightly on her hip. The other hand going up to cup her cheek. This was it. They both knew this was the moment they had waited so long for. The most significant part of their wedding night was about to start. He moved his hand down her cheek and to her lips, running his thumb over them as he stared them over.

"You are so beautiful"

Her eyes filled with tears. No one had made her feel beautiful. No one but him. Their eyes met as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Now, we can't have that", he said, wiping it away.

He moved his hand away, sliding it around to rub her back, his other hand still on her hip. He moved in then, and she followed suit. Their lips locking, gently at first, but soon in a much more heated manner. He moved his hand up her side, settling it an inch under her breast. Their tongues danced as they had before. She tilted her head to allow him to kiss her more deeply, which he gladly took advantage of. He felt his excitement grow as she began to unbutton his pajama top and slipped one hand in. He desperately wanted to move his hand up to cup her breast, but he wasn't courageous enough. She slid her hand out of his pajama top, where her fingers had been raking through his chest hair. He was sad to lose the contact, but was rewarded when she took his hand in hers and moved it up to cover her breast over the fabric of her nightgown.

He wasn't even touching her bare skin yet, and still his body betrayed him in a more severe way then he had ever remembered. He could feel her nipple under the fabric. She wasn't wearing any under garments. She slid her hand pack in his shirt, tilting her head once more to allow their tongues to dance deeply. He fought the urge no more, and ran his large thumb over the nipple he felt under his palm. She gasped into his mouth and shifted slightly, accidentally brushing his manhood in the process. It was his turn to moan, deeply. She began to slide her hand down, thinking she could not wait to see his reaction to her placing her hand on his most sensitive of areas. Just as she started her hands decent they both broke apart, hearing a knock on the door.

"Who on earth...", Elsie said breathlessly, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know", Charles replied, tossing the covers off him, "But I intend to get rid of them swiftly"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Night – Chapter II

*This chapter gets pretty... sexy. I'm new to the ratings system, I'm going with Late Teen? I tried to keep it romantic. Please review if you have a moment. And thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed chapter one!

...

Charles marched to the door, after clumsily putting on his robe. Elsie watched him go, thinking whoever was on the other side of that door better be wearing armor.

"What is this about?", Charles demanding, throwing the door open.

A petrified young man with a silver tray looked back at him.

"Well?", Charles demanded.

"There's... There's a telegram Sir"

"Didn't your employer inform you that we wished not to be disturbed?"

"Well, but it's marked as urgent Sir!"

"And?", Charles thundered.

"Oh dear", Elsie said to herself, as she flung the covers off and grabbed her own robe from the foot of the bed. She put it on and knotted it in record time, quickly appearing beside her husband and the timid young man, "Hello"

"Madame", the boy said with the tip of his head, "Telegram for Mr. and Mrs. Carson"

"Thank you kindly", she said, removing the telegram from the tray and smiling to the boy before pressing her hand to Charles' chest, forcing him to step back a bit, and closing the door.

"Outrageous", he said to her, referring to the disturbance.

"I think you may be overreacting Mr. Carson", she replied, handing him the telegram and walking back to bed.

He watched her go, taking off her robe, sliding back into bed. He was reminded then of just what they were up to before they were disturbed. He turned around and locked the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned back around and made his way over to her. He placed the telegram on the night stand, removing his own robe, laying it over hers. He looked to her. She gave him a small smile and he melted. Why must he be such a curmudgeon? he wondered.

"I'm sorry", he said simply.

"Oh! None of that. Just come back to bed"

He raised his eyebrows and slid in next to her, "Happy to", he assured her as he slid over and wrapped an arm around her warm waist.

She raised her hands to smooth over his shoulders before resting them behind his neck. They moved in closer to one another. She reached up as he reached down, their lips meeting in a light, sweet kiss.

"Now, how may I help relax you?", Elsie asked, daringly.

"Mrs. Carson!", he said in mock protest.

She flushed, "It's time we lived a little Mr. Carson"

"Hmmm", he agreed, reaching down to kiss her more deeply.

He took her face in his hands. She gave him a shy smile before they both angled their heads, letting their kiss take hold and escalate into a heated embrace just moments after it began. He ran his hands up and down her back. Her hand slipped back into his pajama top where it had been before the knock had come on the door. Their tongues danced urgently. She let out a soft moan and he felt his manhood grow firmer. He wanted to respect her, to treat her as a lady should be treated. He decided to slow the kiss down, unsure of his next move, but wanting to make sure it was respectful, fitting of this special woman. Their tongues danced more slowly and to his amazement the sensations intensified as they kissed deep, slow, delicious kisses.

"Elsie...", he said, braking away after a moment.

She looked back at him questioningly.

"I... I'm very..."

She smiled, "As am I", she admitted.

"You don't know what I was going to say"

"Don't I?", she replied, raising her eyebrows. She snuggled up closer to him. Impossibly close. Her breasts pressed to his chest as she whispered in his ear, "You're... excited"

His eyes fluttered shut. How could her just speaking to him have that effect on his body? She kissed his ears and down his chin, down his throat to his chest. She worked then to unbutton the remaining buttons. His eyes were still shut as she pulled the fabric to each side, letting her hands slide up over his skin.

"Elsie...", he said breathlessly.

She felt a surge of power, like one she'd never felt before. It mingled with a sense of propriety and shyness, but still, it was there. She pulled at the arms of his pajama top until he sat up a bit, allowing her to free it and toss it to the floor. His eyes open now, he looked at her, intrigued. She smiled, laying herself down half on the mattress and half on his chest, draping her leg over his and kissing him deeply. He returned her kisses, moving his hands from her back to her stomach. He moved one hand desperately slowly up her still fully clothed stomach, resting it below one breast. He felt the warmth radiating from her breast, and wanted to cover it with his palm. They kissed continuously. Deep, marvelous kisses. She had assisted him last time, he not having the courage. He didn't wish to be a coward, and so he raised his hand up in the air, hovering above her breast. Letting it slowly descend until it met the fabric of her night gown. He pressed more firmly and felt her nipple in the palm of his hand. He broke the kiss momentarily in order to intake a sharp breath, before returning his lips to hers, his fingers brushing over the peek of her breast. She knew his body was torturing him and felt perhaps she should speed things up a bit. She allowed their kiss to proceed for a few more moments, before gently pushing him away.

"Just a moment", she whispered, before disappearing under the covers on her side. Her nose and eyes were only visible to him as she rummaged under the covers. Her head and bare shoulders poked back out a moment later as she took her nightgown in one hand and tossed it onto the floor.

"Are you...", he asked, eyes wide.

She nodded, a wicked smile forming on her face, that thrilled him.

"Your shoulders", he said breathlessly, "So beautiful"

She tucked the covers around her and scooted back over to him, kissing him briefly, before looking down to his waist and legs, "Would you care to... disrobe?"

"Oh! Yes of of course", he replied.

She scooted back over to give him room as he removed his pajama bottoms and pants. He tossed them on the floor, an odd thing for him, having never not folded an article of clothing in his life. He could care less about that now. He looked back to her. There they sat. Married. Naked in bed together. Thrilling. Charles had heard stories from married men. Not that he ever encouraged such stories, but one did hear things at pubs, sporting events. He knew that most men his age's sex life consisted of a wife whom, even in the most loving of relationships, would raise her nightgown for her husband in the dark. That was how making love worked, unless you were young and full of passion. Well, they were not young Charles reflected, but the passion was certainly there. He smiled to her, thankful to have such a wonderful woman, who wanted to give and receive pleasure with him and only him.

"Penny for your thoughts", she said after a moment.

"I... I've never done this before", he said, not even knowing that he was going to say it.

"Nor I", she replied.

They smiled at one another.

"I don't want to hurt you", he admitted.

"You won't", she reassured him.

"I'll be careful. I'll go slow"

"I'll be fine"

"Only, I have heard that it may hurt", he said, feeling he should warn her.

"Mr. Carson", she said kindly, "I do not live in a sack"

"I wasn't implying..."

"It would normally hurt, but it shouldn't for me"

He looked back at her confused.

"There was an accident on the farm when I was a girl. Without giving you all the details, it involved a fence post and lots of blood"

"Dear God!"

"I'm sorry", she said, looking down.

"No", he said, scooting over, reaching his hand for hers, "I only meant that it sounds like it was very unpleasant and painful"

"It was!", she said with a laugh, "The doctor said he wasn't sure I could have children. Of course never marrying as a young woman, that never proved an issue. The silver lining had been, according to the doctor at the time, that my wedding night should be pain free. Of course he was referring to a night in the near future, not when I was an old woman, but all the same..."

"You are NOT an old woman! You are... mature. We both are"

She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"And you are beautiful. So very beautiful", he said as he reached out and ran his fingers over her collar bone. He shouldn't speak anymore. He knew this wasn't the time for that, "I know I should halt all conversation now in order to proceed with... However, there is one more thing"

"Yes", she said, not unkindly, but he guessed she was growing tired of conversation.

He traced his fingers up her neck, back down, once more over her collar, resting finally at the swell above her breasts. She was so beautiful. He looked up to her eyes, tears in his own.

"You are so very beautiful"

She smiled shyly in reply. Knowing he was being sincere.

"I love you Elsie Carson"

Her heart lurched. There was no warning, no indication that he was going to say it. She exhaled, gasping slightly, whispering, "Oh Charles!"

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, "I wanted the moment to be just right when I told you... I didn't think it wise to just blurt it out in the servants hall! I hope the timing is alright now. I just wanted you to know, before we... I felt the need... And you look so beautiful"

Elsie exhaled, swallowing the lump in her throat. She reached for him, "Come here Mr. Carson"

He leaned forward, letting her take his face in her hands. She kissed him sweetly. Moist, soft kisses of two people in love. Not hurried, not needy, nor lacking ability. A long, lovely, prefect kiss. He was in ecstasy with her, until her bottom lip quivered and he pulled back alarmed. He opened his mouth to voice his concern, but she shook her head, letting him know they were tears of joy. He was back in her arms that instant. Placing kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, neck. She hiccuped and laughed.

"I love you too, you old curmudgeon", she said as she lay back and let him kiss her ears, nose, the sides of her mouth, "I thought you'd never say it"

He looked to her, regretting having not said it earlier.

"None of that", she said, knowing what he was thinking, as she often did, "You've said it now and I have never felt more joyful"

He smiled in reply.

"Now. I think conversation time is quite over"

He raised his eyebrows playfully, leaning over her and kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss to look down at her, resting his weight on his arms, as she lay under him. He felt courageous, after all that had been said. The covers were still tucked around her from her chest down. He lay against them, the other end wrapped around his lower half. He lowered his hands and slipped them down into the sheets, applying pressure to the sides of her bare body as he ran his hands down. The tips of this thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts, as he moved down lower to her stomach, where he moved them to the center of her torso, fanning his fingers on her belly. His hands were large. Half an inch above them lay her breasts, a few inches below them, her most sensitive of areas. He met her gaze.

"May I?", he whispered.

She wasn't sure exactly what he was asking to do, but it didn't matter. He could anything he liked as far as she was concerned. She trusted him wholeheartedly. She nodded.

He pushed his hands up slowly, his fingertips climbing the beautiful hills of her breasts. They reached the peeks and he fanned his fingers out across them, nearly choking as his mind wrapped around what he was doing. She let out a contented sigh, exhaling and looking him in the eye. There eyes never left each others as his thumbs ran over her. She gasped slightly, as he watched from above, breathing labored in ecstasy. This was making love. This was what it was supposed to be, she thought. Though she guessed few got it right. Perhaps their later attempts would be more hurried, but this time, right here and now, they were connecting as deeply as any two people could. It was as much emotional as physical. He inched his hands up a bit, taking hold of the covers and asking her with his eyes if he may. She nodded and he lowered them. He let out a long labored sigh upon seeing his wife topless for the first time.

"Beautiful", he said, on the verge of tears.

She pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply, as she ran her hands over his chest. Her fingers tangled in his chest hair. She could feel his accelerated heartbeat and felt a rush of lust wash over her. She raised her legs up, wrapping them around him, the covers moving in the process. They lay completely naked against one another for a moment. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, aware that his manhood was quite obvious and pressing against her. He felt quite embarrassed as he raised himself up and looked down. He wasn't sure why. It was the most natural thing in the world. She raised herself up on her elbows and followed his gaze. She bit her lip and smiled up at him.

"My, my. I am a lucky woman"

He wasn't quite sure what she meant at first, but then he realized. He suspected he was a large man in that department.

"Get away with you", he teased, leaning down to kiss her briefly, before sitting back up. He looked her over then. All of her. This was his wife... and she was breathtaking! She bit her lip, covering her stomach with one hand to hide her tummy. He delicately removed her hand and shook his head. She gave him a shy smile. He assured her that she was perfect as she was, "You're glorious. All of you"

She exhaled, feeling comfortable with him. She took him in them. All of him. Her husband wasn't young or trim, no. But he was handsome, robust, gentle. She liked his size. Found it comforting, how they fit together like a jig-saw puzzle. She smiled up at him. Perhaps she had a specific taste, or perhaps she was blinded by love. She didn't know and she didn't care. No other man could look as sexy to her as he did unclothed. He smiled at the content look on her face, running his hands up her shins to her knees, stopping to place a kiss on each one. Then he traveled his hands up her legs to her thighs, his own body reacting in an almost painful manner. He had never in his life been so turned on. It almost frightened him. It WOULD have frightened him, if he hadn't been with a partner he trusted more then he trusted himself. Someone he knew so well, cherished so much. She loved him. He wouldn't be afraid. He leaned his head down, kissing each inner thigh, moving his hands to her outer thighs and moving up to her hips. He had to stop there and pay them attention as well. He loved her hips, always had. Though now, unclothed, they were irresistible. He caressed them before moving his hands up to her tiny waist. He looked down at her bellybutton and smiled, placing kiss on it. She squirmed below him clearly ticklish. He would have to remember that. He moved hands back up and rested them on her breasts.

"How was the tour?", she asked playfully.

"Magnificent. I'll be visiting often"

"Oh, will you now?", she said with a laugh, "I believe it's my turn now"

He arched an eyebrow. She smiled, running her hands down his massive chest, down over his stomach. She pushed him back onto the pillows and sat beside him. She scooted down a bit and ran her hands under his belly. Fingers trailing slowly down, down...

"Oh God Elsie", he let out breathlessly.

She smiled, going lower. Her fingers gentle, just trailing over the top of him. Still, his eyelids fluttered shut. She felt powerful, wonderful. She wondered if she could just wrap her fingers around... he gasped and sat up, covering her hand with his. She looked at him questioningly.

"It's wonderful. You're wonderful! But if you continue on that course... I'll be done for"

She nodded, understanding. She moved back up to him, kissing him. Sweet, beautiful kisses, turned deep and wanting. They finally stopped, pulled apart and looked at one another. They both became very serious. Looking into one another's eyes something shifted. It was time for the next phase. They enjoyed all that had come before, but it was time now. Without a word between them she lay down on her back. He moved into position over her, taking sheets and draping them over them before he did so.

"I love you", Charles said one last time before they...

"I love you too", she said breathlessly.

"I want you", he confessed, as if it wasn't obvious.

She nodded slowly in agreement. She wanted him too. She raised her legs up, keeping eye contact with him. He positioned himself, and looked back to her. Asking her with his eyes if she was sure. She gave him a single nod and a beautiful smile.

His hands raising him up, he looked down and slowly, carefully... His eyes shot open half way in.

"Are you alright?", Elsie asked, alarmed.

"Yes", he replied breathlessly.

She smiled realizing he was surprised by how much pleasure he already felt. She bit her lip.

"And you?", he asked suddenly concerned.

She nodded, squeezing his arm. He continued until he rested completely inside her, exhaling deeply. Elsie adored his reactions to everything. The idea that her body could give him so much pleasure thrilled her. He leaned down and gave her a little kiss before continuing. He began to move then, slow, long movements. The look on his face turned her on more then the strokes themselves.

"Oh Good God", he said after a few moments.

She reached up, running her hands over his chest. He was getting lost deeper in ecstasy and she loved every minute of it. She jolted her hips up to meet his and his eyes widened. She smiled. She didn't care how long it lasted. He did. He stopped, leaning down to kiss her mouth.

"You feel like heaven", he said as he kissed her neck. His movements still halted.

"I'm glad", she said in a lusty tone he had never heard before, "I'm enjoying watching you"

"I want to bring you pleasure"

"You will"

He looked at her questioningly. He wasn't sure she realized just how good this felt for him. Still, he must try.

"There is no rule that says we only have to go about it once", she pointed out, her eyes focusing on the wallpaper.

"Why Elsie Carson!", he said in surprise, "That's a very good point"

She smiled at him, biting her lip. He was ready for more and continued his rhythmic motions, again she met him with her own movements. He moved faster, eyelids fluttered as he held on to her hips. He slowed then, kissing her.

"No pain?", he confirmed.

"None"

"you'll tell me if..."

"I will"

He nodded, stopping his movement once more. He wouldn't last much longer. The next time he started up it would the end he was quite sure. He reached down to feel her stomach, running his palm over it. He moved down then, his long fingers reaching to the spot on her right above where they were joined. She gasped. He raised his eyebrows, wishing he had touched her there sooner. His fingers were warm, thick and wide. They moved on her, caressing as if he had done this a thousand times. Her breathing labored below him. Her eyes shut and it was his turn to enjoy watching her. He moved his fingers faster, feeling masterful as little gasps escaped her lips. He moved his head down and kissed one of her breasts, before taking it into his mouth. His finger moved steadily, his tongue and lips worked at her breast, creating a direct surge between the two. Elsie had never felt such pleasure, had never known it was even possible. She rocked her pelvis as he worked. A hum began in her lower body, and though she thought she was in ecstasy before, this was the real thing. She felt it building. She gasped breathlessly, moving her hand over his and stopping any further manipulation.

"You... now", she got out.

He understood, smiling down at her. He kissed her briefly before he continued to move inside her. She met every movement with her own hips, every collision heightening the the build up she was feeling. Charles was done for. Between the magnificent friction of his lower half and her full blown panting, he was ready.

"I...", he tried to warn her, "I can't... I'm almost..."

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Please don't stop!", she pleaded below him quietly, her eyes squeezed shut.

He felt determined. He tried to think about other things, prolong the pleasure, but it did little good. He would have to give in. He was about to give up, defeated, and give in to ecstasy when he heard her cry out. Having never seen a woman reach orgasm, it nearly frightened him, but the wide smile that spread across her face as she started to float back down from the heavens, made him realize what he had just done. With that knowledge, he sped up his movements, her hips still matching his as she cooed encouragement in his ear. He lost himself, trembling, crying out as he held tight to her hips and experienced nothing short of pure ecstasy.

"Oh... Oh my", he said breathlessly, as he opened his eyes and looked at her below him. She smiled below him. Tired, happy, and feeling completely relaxed, they rolled onto their sides together. They were quiet for several minutes, catching their breaths and caressing each other.

"I'm not convinced anything is supposed to feel that good", she said, braking the silence.

He chucked, "It was rather... spectacular", he leaned down and kissed her, pulled the sheets up to cover them, "I love you Mrs. Carson"

"Mmmm. Me too", she said. She was exhausted. Thrilled, pleasured, loved, but exhausted.

He saw her eyes struggling to stay open and looked to the clock. It was getting quite late. He saw the telegram then. He had completely forgotten about it. He reached over her and retrieved it.

"I know I said we could try it more then once, but I think I may have to wait for tomorrow now Love", she said, feeling him over her.

He chuckled once more. She could always make him laugh, "I was just fetching the telegram. Thank you very much", he leaned down and kissed her neck, "Don't give me any ideas"

He lay back down and she moved into his arms.

"It was wonderful wasn't it?", she asked sleepily.

"It was perfect", he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you", she said into his chest, eyes shut.

"I love YOU. Get some rest", he said, stroking her hair.

He waited a few minutes for her to drift into dream land, before opening the envelope with his fingers. He had to laugh at himself. He would have been appalled if anyone at Downton had opened an envelope in this manner. Letters were to be opened with letter openers. Though, reflecting on the fact that his wife, the former Mrs. Hughes, was sleeping naked in his arms... Perhaps the business with the envelope wasn't the biggest of shocks. He laughed, before turning more serious as he stroked her hair. So beautiful, he marveled once more. He removed the telegram from the sleeve then, squinting to read the small print. Perhaps he should have read it earlier. It was marked an emergency, but under the circumstances... Squinting a bit harder he read the brief note:

_Wishing you a happy wedding night. Not to worry. I've got things covered here. - Mr. Barrow_

Charles looked at the note, confused. That was no emergency... and why would Mr. Barrow attempt to be nice? How did he even know they were here? Well, that part was no mystery. The man knew everything. Charles would swear he had people spying one everyone in the house, with the amount of information he always seemed to know. It dawned on him then. He wasn't trying to be kind. This was an attempt to ruin their evening. He marked it an emergency to ensure it would be delivered, and opened promptly. He wasn't wishing them well... he was trying to interrupt something. Mr. Barrow had been making cracks since they had first gotten engaged. It would please him to no end to think he had ruined their first night alone together. A telegram delivered at the appropriate hour, interrupting what was surely happening. Well, he hadn't succeeded Charles thought, triumphantly. He almost had, but Elsie saved the day. She always did he reasoned. He tossed the telegram onto his nightstand. Mr. Barrow would get his... but he wouldn't think about that tonight. Tonight he would spend snuggling his wife, their very first night together. He turned off his lamp and sunk down into the covers with her, a woman he had waited nearly a third of his life to wed.

TBC or not... not quite sure, but I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A short update. Thank you all for the reviews! I never got around to thanking you all personally, but please know how much they mean to me. As I said this is a short update. The next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy!

Wedding Night, Chapter III

Elsie arched her back, stretching. She blinked her eyes open, disoriented for a moment. She was incredibly comfortable, as if she were sleeping on a cloud. Pressing her hand down on the feather mattress topper below her she remembered why. She was sleeping in a luxury hotel room. A small smile formed on her face. A room booked by her husband. HER husband. A deep voice rumbled sleepily beside her, his large hand tightening around her waist a moment before relaxing again. She recalled another reason for feeling so relaxed this morning with a blush. She ventured a peek over her right shoulder, to where he was spooned up against her from behind. Still asleep. She was glad. She wanted to take a moment to take in this awakening on her own. She rested her head back on her pillow and thought about the previous night.

It had been so wonderful. HE had been so wonderful. A blush came over her once again, as she sighed and lightly brushed his fingertips, which were securely fastened around her, with her own. A thought popped into her head then. What would his reaction be this morning? Would he be embarrassed? Pull the covers up to his chest upon waking? Look over at her naked shoulders and feel shame? He would greet her of course, but how? Would he kiss her good morning or would he give her an awkward nod of the head, as he recalled the things they had done to each another the night before. She dearly hoped he wasn't ashamed. Was there really a reason to be? They were married, had done nothing wrong. Still, Charles had been a proper man all his life, a virgin until last night. Perhaps making love in his mind was an unspoken obligation done in the dark, carried out with as little noise or fuss as possible, a small kiss at the end and a goodnight. But no, she remembered how he had kissed her yesterday afternoon and thought that couldn't possibly be what he had wished for on their wedding night. He wanted passion, but did that mean he would find it proper this morning?

She turned herself in his embrace, so that she may face him. He made a sleepy grumble, but did not wake. She smiled, brushing the curl of his hair to the side, from where it hung down in the center of his forehead. He really was very handsome. She wished she could read his mind. She usually could, about many things, and had many times over the years. This, however, was new ground for them. Very new ground. She had no idea how he would be feeling when he woke. She remembered the look on his face the previous evening when he admitted to her that he had never made love before. The news had pleased her. She had been happy that they would experience it for the first time together. It had made her feel less ashamed of her own virginity at the age of sixty-three. She had long wondered if he had any experience in that department. She would never have come out and asked him, even if she supposed as his wife she was entitled to. She knew if he had done it before it would had to have been a very long time ago, in his days on the stage. Charles Carson, butler of Downton Abbey, would never have taken a woman to bed that he wasn't married to. Not just because it wasn't the proper thing, but more so because he would never dream of tarnishing a lady's good name. He had too much respect for women for that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a large rumble escaped his throat, vibrating her torso, which was pushed against his. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, before snapping them open fully. She kept her head resting on his shoulder where it had been, peeking at him from half closed lids. He moved to sit up, but realized he couldn't. His eyes went to her leg, which lay over his under the covers. He raised his eyebrows, his gaze following her leg up to their torsos where they were pressed together. He looked at his own hand, which held her firmly to him outside the covers, as if it were a foreign object. They were still naked, having never dressed after their activities the night before. He looked from his arm draped around her up to her face, resting on his shoulder. She opened her eyes fully, deciding not to hide behind her lids. He looked at her curiously, questioningly. His face turned soft, his eyes pleaded slightly. She was relieved to realize that she could read his thoughts now. He wanted her to ease his mind. To tell him she was happy and not regretful.

"Good morning", she said, giving him a small smile.

He sighed a tiny sigh of relief, "Good morning", he said, squeezing her waist slightly, "I... hope you slept well"

"Better then I ever have in my life", she said, looking away and then back to him.

"I slept well also", he replied, giving her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, "I'm pleased you had a pleasant night's rest"

She nodded in reply.

"And did you have a pleasant night... before sleep came?"

She raised her eyebrows. What was he asking her? His expression turned bashful and what he was asking her was clear.

She smiled at him, freeing her hands from under the covers and letting them run up his chest lightly, "I had the most pleasant... and pleasurable night of my life Mr. Carson"

His body reacted to her use of the word pleasurable. He nodded, "We both did"

They smiled at one another, but clearly he was still not convinced.

"Only, I hope I wasn't too... I mean to say that I hope I was... gentle enough"

"Charles...". She began, wanting to ease his mind.

"Because I would never wish to make you uncomfortable, either physically or... mentally, by anything I do while we're... Well, when we are..."

"I wasn't uncomfortable. Not in any way. I assure you"

He searched her eyes to see if she was telling him the truth. He knew she was and breathed a further sigh of relief.

"Good. That's settled", he said, but now she had a question.

"Do you regret it?", she asked, looking away, "Of course we are married, and have done nothing wrong, but what I mean to ask is... Do you regret _how _we..."

"No!", he assured her, "It was perfect. It was wonderful!"

She looked back at him and smiled, "Yes. It was"

"I only inquired because I feared that perhaps in the light of day you may reflect on it and find it a bit... unsavory", he added.

"It was beautiful", she assured.

His eyes locked with hers, "It was yes. _I _thought so. I'm pleased to know you feel the same. I'm being a silly old fool aren't I?"

"Yes", she replied, biting her lip, "But I am being a silly old fool right along with you. I was worried you may wake up with regrets yourself. Perhaps wish we had simply turned off the lights and quietly gotten it done with under the cover of darkness"

"I suppose many couples do it that way", he reflected.

She nodded in reply.

"But I could never want that. Not with you"

She gave him a lovely smile in return. He moved in to kiss her. She kissed him back, running her hands up behind his head and applying slight pressure. Their mouths opened as the kiss deepened. If the other wanted a passionate marriage, was really not a question.

"You are too beautiful to not be looked at", he murmured against her lips.

She smiled against his lips as their tongues continued to dance. He ran his hand down her shoulder, down her arm and rested it on the small of her back. He broke the kiss then, moving down to kiss her neck. Elsie sighed happily. She loved this man. He let his hand slip down and run over her bottom. He realized then that he hadn't touched her there last night, nor had he seen most of the back of her. He stopped kissing her neck, raising himself up on his arms to look down at her.

"You're very beautiful", he said sincerely.

She blushed and playfully smacked his chest. She wasn't used to such compliments.

"I love you", he said softly.

"Oh Charles... I love you too"

He smiled, leaning down to peck her lips briefly.

"May I... massage your back?"

"A back massage? How could I say no to that?", she questioned in her perfect brogue.

He smiled, "I admit I have my own motives"

"Oh?"

"I have never seen your back"

"Hmm, Nor my bottom", she pointed out. She really could read his mind.

He laughed heartily, nodding his head, "Indeed, another motive"

She smiled and turned over, laying on her stomach. He lifted the covers to reveal her bare back. Beautiful soft white skin, lightly freckled. He ran his fingers lightly over the contours, gliding them down, over her skin until he reached the covers. Removing the blanket he looked at her bottom with a smile. He ran his hands over the softness, needing it slightly, before stopping. This was getting far too erotic for first thing in the morning. He looked down at his stiffened manhood. There was no use trying to think of something else. He knew his body would continue this reaction as long as he was touching her naked body. He would just have to make sure he kept enough distance as to not poke her with it. He moved his hands back up and starting to work on her muscles with his fingertips.

"You've done this before", she commented lazily below him.

"Once or twice as a young man", he admitted, "Never to anyone unclothed of course"

"You're very good at it"

"You just have to find the muscles and work out the knots. There isn't much in it"

"Even so, it feels quite divine. I won't lie", she replied with a sigh, her eyes closing.

"I'm glad", he replied, watching her lovely face turn to the side and relax.

"Charles? Did we ever open that telegram?", she asked after a moment.

"I did", he replied, not going on. No point tensing her with the story of Thomas' plot to ruin their evening.

"And?"

"It was nothing. Just something I'll deal with when I get back to the Abbey"

She opened her mouth to inquire more, but thought better of it. Did it really matter? If something was wrong he would have told her. She decided to forget it and let her husband deal with it. Her husband... a smile appeared on her face.

"Penny", he said, wanting to know what caused her sudden happy grin.

"I was just thinking that I'd let my husband handle it"

He smiled down at her, "Yes... my wife"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed Chapter 3. This isn't going to be a lengthy fic, but I have a few ideas for another couple chapters. Thanks again & please give me some feedback if you have a moment. Enjoy...**

Wedding Night – Chapter IV

Charles and Elsie strolled through the garden of the grand hotel later that afternoon. It was a thrilling feeling, holding tight to each others hands as they never had before in public. They were far enough away from the village that no one knew who they were here. Elsie dreamed as she passed other couples strolling the grounds. These people had no idea she was a housekeeper, no idea she was a newly wed! Staying in such a grand hotel they were bound to think she and Charles were well off. Well... their modest clothing probably gave away that they weren't _that _well off, but still, she doubted anyone would guess she wasn't a middle class housewife. Of course she was a wife now. She doubted anyone would guess that they were on a little honeymoon weekend either, not at their age.

"I've been _thinking_", Charles said, as they strolled along, tipping his hat to a young couple as they passed.

"Yes, Mr. Carson?", She asked, looking up at him as they rounded the path around a pond.

"I thought we may dine out this evening"

"Oh really? Dinner out. What a treat"

"I thought so", He said with a smile, looking down at her, "There is a nice place not far from the hotel. It's very exclusive. I thought it may be a nice change for us from the servants hall"

"My my. You _are _spoiling me! Perhaps we shouldn't spend funds on such a fancy place"

"Nonsense. It's a special weekend. That's the point", he said proudly, nodding to himself with a smile. He may not be able to whisk her away for three weeks, but he _was _going to make these two days count.

"It's a very nice thought... A very kind offer...", she replied cautiously.

"You don't wish to go?", he asked, stopping in his tracks and looking down at her, the disappointment evident.

"It's not that I _don't want _to go", she reassured him, patting his hand and pulling him gently along to continue their stroll, "I'm just not sure you've thought it through Love. How ever would we get a table? It's one thing to make a reservation for his Lordship. It's quite another to..."

"It's all been taken care of", he said, looking straight ahead, a smug smile on his face.

"It's arranged?", she asked in surprise, looking up to him.

"I daresay. You didn't think you married a completely incompetent man I do hope"

"Well then...", she said, thinking it over. I would be nice. She had never dined at a fancy restaurant before. It was above her station. Charles on the other hand, she knew treated himself occasionally to nicer eateries on his half days while he was in London with the family. He had spoke of several of his favorites and of how he would get a small table in a corner and drink his favorite wines, while dining on fine foods. The Culinary Arts were something he enjoyed. His treat to himself for all the hard work he did. She thought this over as they strolled. It would be nice to share it with him. It _was _a special weekend and it obviously meant a lot to him, "When shall I be ready? I do hope Mrs. Patmore packed something suitable. Not that I _own _anything suitable for an exclusive restaurant, but I will have to manage"

"That... has been taken care of as well", he replied, another smug smile on his face.

"What has?"

"Your evening wear. I bought you a little present"

Now it was Elsie's turn to stop in her tracks and look at him, "You've bought me something to wear?"

"An evening dress", he nodded nervously. He hoped she wouldn't be upset, "I wasn't sure your size, but Miss Baxter helped. She gave me some measurements based on a frock she had mended for you, as a favor. I took the slip of paper to the shoppe and the salesgirl helped me find something"

Elsie looked back at him wide eyed. A couple walked around them on the path, looking them over oddly before carrying on.

His heart thumped in his chest. He was afraid he'd made quite the blunder, "You don't have to wear it of course. It was just... an idea. I have always found your clothes very lovely. Anything you picked would be just fine. I didn't mean to press. One thing I do know... you would look beautiful in anything. I had just thought... Oh dear"

A wide smile broke out on Elsie's face.

"Are you... not cross with me?", Charles asked, confused.

She shook her head no. Her eyes filling with tears, "Why did you do it?"

"_Not _because your clothing would embarrass me! Please don't think that for a moment"

"I didn't Mr. Carson"

"I just wanted... I wanted it all to be perfect. Stylish. A real show. The entire weekend. I know we can't afford to do it often, maybe never again, but for tonight I wanted you to feel... It sounds very silly, but... I wanted you to feel like... Cinderella"

Elsie exhaled, letting a tear escape down her cheek, she raised herself and wrapped her arms behind his neck so swiftly that he almost lost his footing. She placed a kiss on the cleft of his chin, nothing more would be proper in public. She let go, gripping his hands firmly, "How on earth did my old stubborn curmudgeon of a butler turn into the most romantic man I have ever known?"

He smiled down at her, relieved that she wasn't cross, "He married the woman he loved. I do believe that's how"

She smiled at him, taking his arm as they continued their stroll.

"We're going to have quite an evening then aren't we?", she asked, looking forward to it.

"That is the plan"

"Just this once. We mustn't waste funds on such frivolous things in the future", she said, her practical side getting the better of her.

"Agreed", he replied.

"Of course it is _your _money. I didn't mean to imply..."

"It is _our _money. Every penny is yours as much as mine and I'd thank you to remember that in future. Now... may I change the subject before you change your mind and decide to get cross with me?"

She smiled to him, "Very well"

"I wanted to ask you... about Anna. Is she... I mean to say, and I know we shouldn't talk about the house today. Everything can be handled when we return, decisions made... but _is she?_"

"She's not. I'm sorry to say", Elsie said shaking her head, "It will happen for them"

"I was certain she was! From the way you were talking"

"She _thought _she was, but Doctor Clarkson has confirmed that she is not with child"

"Well, I do hope they are able to start a family if that is their wish. They have been through so much"

"That they have. As I say, it will happen. My mother used to tell me as a girl that it takes a long time for some women to conceive, and others can have it happen the very first time. I'm sure she was trying to scare me into not being foolish with any of the young farm boys, but it is true"

Charles nodded, a bit uncomfortable with the present subject matter, something popped into his head them. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, come on now. We must stop all this halting or we'll never get back to our room"

"Elsie...", she said, his eyes glossed over, "Something has just occurred to me"

Elsie looked at him questioningly.

Charles looked around. No one in sight. He took her hand and led her over to a nearby bench, encouraging her to sit. He paced a couple of times in front of her.

"Last night", he said, swallowing hard, "When we... Well, when we..."

"Yes"

"Well, we didn't... We didn't. There was no contraption"

"Contraption?"

"Or whatever it is one uses. I daresay I wouldn't know. I hadn't even _thought _about it. How could I be so careless?"

"Charles I have no idea what you are going on about"

"We didn't take any... precautions", he swallowed hard again, "What if you are... Well, you know..."

Elsie let out a laugh, "Oh you poor clueless man"

"It's _not _that I wouldn't love to be the father of your child. It would have been a lovely prospect... when we were younger!"

Elsie decided to tease him a bit. She inhaled sharply, "And we did _that _again this morning! I suppose that increases the odds"

Charles ran a hand nervously through his hair, fretting, "We've just started out, and we don't have all the time in the world as it is. I'd like it to be just you and I..."

"Charles..."

"_Not _that I am suggesting we get rid of it if _were_. I could never! Unless of course, and this brings me to another concern, it would harm you. There may be great risk involved. Elsie, it's highly unusual for a woman your age to give birth"

"Is it?", she said, mocking him, but he didn't pick up on it.

"Yes, something could happen to you... in labor", a sad look came over his face and she knew he was remembering Sybil. The humor of his dimwittedness on the subject dissipated.

"Mr. Carson. I'll ask you to stop right there", she said as she looked around, still alone, "I can _not _get pregnant!"

"You can't?", he asked, knitting his brows together in confusion.

"No! I have gone through... the change of life"

"Change of... Oh! Yes, of course", he said feeling foolish.

She gave him a small smile.

"What a foolish notion", he said, jamming his hands in his pockets and sitting beside her, "I do apologize"

"What for? You were concerned. No harm done"

He nodded, then looked to her, "You would have made a wonderful mother"

Her heart skipped a beat. She took his hand, "And you a fine father Charles"

They gave each other sad smiles for everything that they would never share together.

"Still", she said, determined to not spoil this special day he had planned, "We must look at the bright side"

"What's that?"

She leaned in close and whispered, "We can mate like rabbits as often as we like and never worry about a thing"

His eyes grew big, looking back at her he saw she was biting her lip, a sparkle in he eye. To her surprise he erupted in deep laughter, pulling her by the waist closer, "Oh Mrs. Carson. Sometimes the things you say..."

"Revolt you? Frazzle you? Make you want to give me a lesson on being a lady?", she teased.

"Delight me", he corrected, kissing her forehead, "Now let's be off so we have enough time to get ready"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Charles?", she called, stepping out of the bathroom, surprised to see him gone.

"I'm just here", he said, stepping back into the room, "The bellboy has just brought up a nice bottle of..."

Charles looked at her then. She had put on the dress while she was in the bathroom.

"Bottle of?", she teased.

"Yes, a bottle... of... red"

She laughed at his reaction, looking down at herself, "Not bad for an old housekeeper?"

The evening gown was a cranberry colored silk number. The bodice wrapped snugly around her waist, trailing off in an A-line fashion skirt. The sleeves, also silk, ran along her collar, down her arms, ending fashionably above the wrist.

"Stunning", he said with a smile, stepping forward in his own decked out form. He had changed into his Tuxedo while she was in the bath, "It'll do quite nicely"

She smiled in reply, "You look quite nice yourself"

He thanked her. Not daring to let his eyes linger, he moved swiftly to the little table to open the wine. He poured them each a glass as she checked her hair in the looking glass. She had tried a new up-do. She wasn't sure about it.

"Is my hair up to snuff?", she asked as she accepted her glass.

He looked over her hair, up in a fine twist, a little combed decoration sticking out to the left. He then ran his eyes down her cheekbone to her slender neck, down to the silk that began right above where he now knew freckled cleavage lay, down over her generous bosom.

"Everything appears in order", he said clearing this throat and raising his glass.

She saluted with a smile as they both took a sip. She hadn't missed the way he had looked at her. She blushed and looked to her feet. Who _was _this woman? Caring that her hair was tidy and enjoying the attention of a man? Certainly not Elsie Hughes! No, she thought, she was Elsie Carson.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this took so long to update! I've been spending too much time reading fanfic and not enough writing it. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter & please continue to let me know what you think. One or two more chapters after this one. I want to do a scene with them in their new home in their own bed, and one with them returning to Downton and having interesting chats with Barrow and Mrs. Patmore. This chapter is on the smaller side. The next one will be longer. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Wedding Night V

Charles woke with a moan and a smile. This bed was certainly the most comfortable he had ever slept in. He tried to push away the nagging thought that soon dawned on him. They'd be leaving today. Two days go by fast when you're enjoying yourself it seems. No matter. They would be going home to their cottage today, and that was exciting as well. Of course he would hate to part with her tomorrow morning when work called upon them once again, but at the end of the day they would be together again in their shared bed in their cottage. He had no doubt the memories of this first weekend would live forever in his mind.

Last night had been lovely. She had looked so beautiful in the gown he had given her. Dinner had been a success. She had ran her hands over the crisp white table cloth several times, exclaiming what a nice place it was. She enjoyed her food. Although he knew she would prefer simpler fair on a regular basis, he had enjoyed watching her sample some dishes she had never tried before. They drank very expensive wine. He hadn't let her know the prices, simply ordered what he suspected she'd enjoy. He had fed her bites off his plate from beside her at the little table in the corner of the posh establishment and placed a hand on her knee periodically under the table.

They had danced, slowly, exchanging a smile every so often. He thought back to how that had felt, holding her in his arms in front of others. They had never danced at Downton. He never dared to. He would dance at the servants balls with Lady Mary, the Dowager Countess and Lady Grantham. He had even taken Mrs. Patmore for a spin on more then one occasion, but never Elsie. He had wondered if it had ever hurt her feelings. He suspected not. Suspected she knew why. It was different with her. Even in the early years. The thought of holding her close thrilled him in a way he found most improper, and so he had steered clear of that for many years. Now they were married however. Now they could dance. He smiled to himself, his eyes still closed, thinking about how different the balls would be from here on out. Still, married or not he didn't suppose they would dance at Downton as they had last night. Maybe it had been the wine, but no. It hadn't been. They had danced so closely, so slowly, though still proper enough for a public setting of course. Still, they had left before dessert.

They nearly took the stairs two at a time on the way back in from the taxi. He couldn't get her alone fast enough. The minute he closed the door to their room behind them her lips were on his, squashing any doubts he might have had that his lust was one sided. They made fast work of removing their dinner clothes and fell into bed. It was very unlike their two previous encounters that weekend. They seemed to already know a bit about the others body, as lovers should. It was wonderful. To know where to touch the woman you loved. To make her feel loved and adored without any of the shyness or fumbles of a first encounter. He was momentarily ashamed as they both reached their joint heights of ecstasy the night before. It had been so hurried, so needy on both of their parts. He never imagined it like that with her. He had thought that making love slowly, respectfully, being careful to make sure he wasn't hurting her, was what their love life should entail at all times. And so that moment last night as he lay over her, both their breathing labored, the shame took over. She had eased his mind right away however.

"Oh God in heaven", she had said as she ran her left hand into his mussed hair, looking up at him, "No one on this planet should live and not experience that"

He had arched an eyebrow and given her a small smile, before kissing her forehead gently, his tender nature fully returning, "I'm afraid I've behaved a bit like an animal"

"That would make two of us", she had replied with a laugh, "And so what if we did. We're married. We're... enjoying each other"

He thought for a moment and realized she was right. He nodded, turning onto his and taking her with him. They lay together contently as they caught their breath. She had put her nightgown on some time later. He secretly wished she hadn't, but of course he would never have said. He loved the feel of his large hands running over the bare skin of her back. He opened one eye now. The morning light shined through the crack in the bedroom curtain. Perhaps he could slip a hand in the back of her nightgown and give her a nice massage, as he had the previous morning.

He turned over, a smile on his face, reaching out for her. He was met with cool empty sheets. His eyes opened wider and looked to see that she was gone. He sat up looking around the room. She must be in the bathroom he thought. He pulled the covers off him and placed his feet on the floor, but before he could stand he was met with a most disturbing image.

"Oh good God", he said to himself, looking down to his own body which was portraying him. Too much thinking about last night he supposed. He sat there a minute thinking about anything he thought may reverse the situation. It was starting to work when the bathroom door opened.

Elsie stepped out in a salmon colored terry bathrobe. Her wet hair was pinned up loosely, letting several long curls escape and cling to her neck and shoulders. The cut of the robe exposed her glistening collar bone. Any progress he had made in easing off his excitement was now shot.

"Good morning", she said with a smile.

Charles quickly reached for the covers and covered himself, though he was quite sure she had already noticed, "Good morning. You are up early"

Elsie bit her lip, fighting the urge to reply 'so are you'

"Did you, er, sleep well?", Charles asked.

"Very well", she replied, giving him another smile as she walked over and sat beside him on the bed, giving him a small but lovely kiss on his lips once she had settled.

He smiled in reply, feeling himself relax, "I see you had an opportunity to use the bathtub. I'm glad. It seemed quite luxurious"

"Oh it is Mr. Carson! It's so roomy! And the tap never ran cold, not even after filling it all the way up"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Perhaps I'll temp fate and see if I am able to get any more warm water from the tap"

"Oh. Well, I haven't finished yet", she replied, biting her lip, "The water is still in there. Still warm"

"You better get back in before it runs cold", he suggested.

"Yes. I will. I had just realized after I got in that I... needed something"

"Ah", he said nodding, and looking towards her dresser.

She stood and reached out her hand to him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, realization quickly dawning on him.

"Oh, ah... You meant... You'd like me to join you?", he stammered.

"Only if you'd like to", she replied with a smile.

"Of course I would", he instantly replied, the words coming out before he even processed them in his mind.

She took his hand and he stood, the blankets falling away. He quickly grabbed them, remembering their purpose.

"Don't hide that from me", she said, not looking down, but knowing what was embarrassing him, "I promise not to stare and besides that it's a compliment"

"I'm not used to it", he explained, a bit embarrassed, "I suppose I had let my mind wander to... Ahem. To, ah, last night after dinner"

"Hmm. I'd say that would do it", she replied with a cheeky grin.

"I hope you don't think me vulgar"

"For thinking about last night and having a yearning for more?"

Charles face turned bright red.

"Mr. Carson, there is no shame in that! Why do you suppose I've abandoned my bath to fetch you?"

He raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I thought we'd decided that we were going to live a little?", she asked with a smile turning and pulling him along to the bathroom.

"Of course. It's just..."

She stopped at the bathroom door and looked up to him to allow him to finish his thought process.

"It's just all so new. You live a certain way for as long as I have... Well, it takes time to get used to. Oh, but I am enjoying it! All of it. Naturally. It just... takes me by surprise sometimes. The things I am allowed to do now"

"I understand", she assured him, "I feel the same. One minute I feel bold and the next quite shy. My old world and my new world are having it out in my head the same as yours. It is a bit strange. Isn't it? The things we are now, as you say, _allowed_ to do"

He bowed his head and ran a hand down her cheek.

She bit her lip once again, taking a breath. She would have to take the lead this morning, "For instance", she said as she placed a hand on the knot of her robe, "I'm allowed to undo this"

His breath hitched as she pulled on the bow, leaving a loose knot.

"And I'm allowed to... reveal myself", she whispered, "To you", untying the knot but keeping the robe closed with her hand.

If he thought he was excited before he was a fool. This. This blood rushing through his veins so fast he could feel it. This was real lust.

"Or", she went on, "Alternately, _you_ are allowed to remove it"

"Elsie!", he gasped, his resolve snapping.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her to the bathroom door, freeing her robe with his hands. It fell to the floor a moment before he placed his hands on her nude waist and melted his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He took her by surprise, thrilling her with this quick turn of events. The muscles of their tongues worked over one another's as they backed their way to the tub. She broke the kiss as the back of her legs bumped the tub. Still pressed tight together, she looked down to the tub and back up to him.

"Close your eyes", she instructed.

He did as he was told. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly so she had enough room to get into the tub. She sank down into the warmth. Not as hot as before, but not bad. She leaned back, looking back to him she ran her eyes over him a moment, taking advantage of his eyes being closed. His handsome face, broad chest, his warm soft stomach she had curled into last night peacefully for hours. Finally she let eyes rest on his manhood. She felt a tingle run down her spine. He was at full attention, so to speak. All because of her. She had never felt so powerful, so wanted, as she had this weekend.

"Open", she instructed.

He opened his eyes and feasted on the site of her nude in the water. Large full breasts bobbing in the water, long leg draped over one side, to allow more room for him to get in, hair clinging to her shoulders as more curls dropped free, beautiful face smiling at him.

"I love you", he said softly, "I love you so very much Elsie"

"I love you too", was her quiet reply, as they stared at one another for a long moment, before she shook her head, shaking herself back to the moment, "Now, get in here before the water goes cold"

He nodded, stepping in and sighing, "Just right"

She nodded, pushing herself to come and sit in his lap. She leaned down, agreeing, "Just right. In every way", before kissing him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't feeling motivated. This will be the final chapter of this fic. It was intended to be a one shot after all. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review last chapter. Please if you read this let me know what you think of this one. Thanks!

Wedding Night: Chapter VI

"Are you ready then?", Elsie asked her husband, as he stood outside the servants entrance door at the Abbey, deep in thought.

"I am... only", he said as he took her arm and steered them away from the door, "What if..."

"Yes? What it is Mr. Carson? We have work to get on with. We've been gone for three days. I can just imagine what lay ahead through that door"

"I personally ensured that all tasks would be attended to", He replied, sounding a bit offended.

"Of course you did", she said as she straightened his tie, "But they wouldn't have done them as we would have. I'm sure we'll have our hands full today"

"I dare say, but I was thinking. What if the staff... Well, you know... Have a bit of fun with us?"

"I don't follow. Whatever are you going on about?"

Charles raised his eyebrows, lowering his voice to a whisper, though no one was around, "We've just had a honeymoon weekend"

"Yes"

"Well... They'll know"

"Know what!?"

"That we've... Well..."

"Oh for heavens sake! Is that has you all wound up?", Elsie said as she exhaled and placed a hand on his chest. Daft man.

"Well, yes. They may poke fun... hint at something"

"And so what if they do? We're a married couple. Married couples make love"

Charles face burned, as it turned bright red, "Keep your voice down!"

"There is no one about", she said, waving her arm to illustrate her point, "Now I'll have no more of this", she said as she took his hand and tugged him along back to the door.

"Wait!", he said just as she was about to open the door.

"Charles Carson", she said as she held up a hand to stop is next string of rant, "You are the butler of Downton Abbey. You are just as honorable and every bit as respected as you were a few days ago. Now I want you to go in there and be the strong, efficient man I fell in love with"

Charles raised his eyebrows, "I was only going to request that I wish you a pleasant day before we are around the staff", he said as he kissed her cheek, "But I appreciate the pep talk. Now then, have a pleasant day"

"You as well", she said as she reached up and pecked his cheek, "And if they get cheeky send them to me"

Charles laughed under his breath as he opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There's the happy couple!", Mrs. Patmore announced as they entered the servants hall.

They had managed to avoid the staff for a few moments as they caught up on notes in their pantry and sitting rooms, but now that it was breakfast time and all the staff was assembled they must face them.

The servants chairs scraped back as Charles stepped behind his seat, Elsie to his right as always. Charles nodded, and everyone sat. He pulled out Elsie's chair and then his own.

"Was it a nice trip then?", Mrs. Patmore went on.

"It was very nice. Thank you Mrs. Patmore", Elsie replied.

"Indeed", Charles added, not wanting to say too much.

"Welcome back", Anna said with a smile.

"Thank you", Elsie replied warmly. Charles nodded to Anna with a small smile.

"Mrs. Patmore tells us you were to go dancing!", Daisy said as she placed toast on the table, "Was it dead exciting Mrs. Hughes? That posh hotel and that lovely gown Mr. Carson and Miss Baxter arranged for you?"

Mr. Carson looked to Miss Baxter, a disapproving look on his face.

Miss Baxter looked down at her plate. She shouldn't have told the other ladies about the gown Mr. Carson was getting for Mrs. Hughes, but it was such a romantic gesture she just had to share it.

"It was very exciting Daisy", Elsie replied honestly, "It was nice to live as the other half do for a day or two"

"Bet you never wanted to leave", Daisy went on.

"We enjoyed ourselves, but we know our place", Mr. Carson pointed out.

"The dress was lovely. Thank you for helping Miss Baxter", Elsie said as she took a bite of toast, her husband's disapproving glare now on her, "And thank you Mrs. Patmore for all you did as well"

Charles couldn't believe it. He had trusted Mrs. Patmore to help pack a bag for Elsie so that he may surprise her with a romantic weekend, but he never dreamed she would share this information with the rest of the staff. As it were he was having a hard time making eye contact with Mrs. Patmore, knowing she had packed the attractive night gown Elsie had worn on their wedding night.

"I was happy to help", Mrs. Patmore said with a smirk, before she and Daisy went back to the kitchen.

"Glad you enjoyed yourselves", Mr. Barrow chimed in then. A twisted smile on his face, "Did my telegram arrive alright Mr. Carson?"

Charles cleared his throat, "It did Mr. Barrow. Thank you"

"Just wanted to reassure you that all was well at the house", Barrow replied.

"I'm sure that was your only intention", Mr. Bates said as he looked Barrow up and down.

"It came at a perfect time actually. We had just gone for a late evening stroll and we had forgotten our key. We were on one of the top floors, as those rooms had the nicest views, and we would have had to walk back down all those stairs to fetch a key from the desk. You saved the day however Mr. Barrow. The bell boy showed up with your telegram, let us back in our room and we subsequently had our minds put to rest, via your thoughtful telegram, that the house was in good hands", Charles replied to Barrow, his jaw set, before taking a sip of tea.

Elsie smiled at her husband as she chewed her food. Well done.

"Glad to have helped", Barrow replied deflated.

The topic of conversation steered onto other things then and Charles sighed a breath of relief. He smiled at his bride, enjoying the rest of his breakfast, forcing the image of feeding her fruit and toast from a tray in bed the previous morning from his mind. He checked his pocket watch, two more minutes and he must set off.

"Are we to call you Mrs. Carson now?", Mr. Molesley asked then.

"Well of course we are", Anna said with a laugh.

"I mean it's funny isn't it. Calling you, Mrs. HUGHES, Mrs. CARSON!", he said with a laugh. No one else joined him, "I mean it's just a bit weird"

"Weird?", Charles demanded, "Are you saying, Mr. Molesley, that you find our marriage... weird!?"

"Of course he didn't mean that. Did you Mr. Molesley?", Elsie said, placing a hand on Charles' arm briefly to calm him.

"Oh no. No. I just meant it would be strange to call Mrs. Hughes Mrs. Carson", Molesley explained.

"It'll take some getting used to is all", Baxter added, trying to assist Molesley with his blunder.

"We understand", Elsie said as kindly as she could, "I'm sure in a day or two it will come quite natural"

Molesley nodded his head, and the subject was dropped. Molesly, however, wasn't the wisest of men in situations like this. He was a kind, sweet, harmless man. Intelligent in his own way, but clueless when put in curtain situations. The next thought that popped into his head flowed out of his mouth.

"Though it also is strange to think that you two really are married. I mean it isn't just the name. You'll go home together tonight"

Charles felt his face turning a bright red.

"I mean it was one thing with Anna and Mr. Bates, but it's hard to think about the two of you in that capacity", Molesley said with a snort.

The table fell quiet. Molesley looked up from his plate and his amusement disappeared. The table was quit as Charles stared at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean...", Molesley began.

"I think you've said enough Mr. Molesley", Elsie said, raising up her hand to signal him to hush.

"I didn't mean any disrespect. Honest. I am very happy for the two of you. Very happy!", Moles went on.

"Let's just let it drop shall we?", Elsie suggested.

Two bells rang then and Baxter and Anna set off from the table. The kitchen maids began clearing. Mr. Barrow excused himself, patting Mr. Molesley on the back as he passed him, a smug look on his face, glad the heat was off him.

"It's just... some getting used to as Miss Baxter said", Molesley pleaded.

"Come along Mr. Molesley", Mr. Bates said, trying to rescue him, "I'm sure everyone knows all you meant is that it would be an adjustment. I'm sure we have plenty to attend to now"

Molesley stood with a sigh, following Mr. Bates from the kitchen.

"Dare I ask what his punishment will be for that remark?", Elsie asked her husband before finishing her tea.

"I dare say I needn't do a thing", Charles replied, raising his own cup.

Elsie looked back at him, a surprised look on her face.

"He's going to be so upset wondering when I'll call him in to my pantry to chew him out, or pacing wondering what awful task I will assign him, that I think he will certainly punish himself"

"You're wicked", Elsie said, but she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I've done nothing", he said raising his hands.

Elsie laughed, "I must be off", she said before briefly gliding her over his knee up to his thigh before removing it and standing.

He stood as well, "Who's the wicked one now?", he said softly, giving her a smile. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't of course, and so he opted to reach out and squeeze her hand, "I'll see you at luncheon"

"That you shall Mr. Carson", she said with a wink before moving on to carry on with her day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So...", Mrs. Patmore said as they sat with their tea later that evening. Charles was just finishing up with the ledger in his pantry, "May I ask..."

"Yes?", Elsie inquired.

Beryl Patmore looked around, no one was about. They had added a bit of brandy to their tea or she never would have had the courage to be so bold. She leaned into her friend and whispered, "How was it?"

"The trip was very nice. As I told you", Elsie replied, she took a sip of her tea and looked back up to her friend. Mrs. Patmore was grinning from ear to ear.

"What I meant was, how was IT"

"It?", Elsie replied innocently, then realization taking hold, "Mrs. Patmore!"

"Oh, come one now. I'm not asking for details... unless you'd like to..."

"No!"

"Just tell me in one word. I'm a lonely old woman who must live vicariously through you"

"Absolutely not! Charles would never speak to me again if he thought I was speaking about such things"

"Oh, he'll never know!", Mrs. Patmore said with a wave of the hand, "One word. It'll never leave this room"

"I couldn't!", Elsie insisted, but she was cracking. What harm was one word to her closest friend?

"I packed your things", Beryl reminded her.

"And that entitles you to the intimate details of my marriage?", Elsie asked with a huff.

"We're chums! That entitles me to one word"

"Oh... alright, but you can not tell anyone! Not even Daisy"

Beryl crossed her heart and moved forward to the edge of her seat, "Well..."

Elsie sighed, thinking a moment. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Beryl giggled like a school girl.

"It was... lovely", Elsie finally said.

"Oh", Beryl said, wiping the smile off her face, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? It was lovely! Very lovely!"

"Very lovely? Well I suppose that's better then just plain old lovely"

Elsie huffed, "You make it sound like I said it was adequate"

"Well aren't they the same?", Beryl shrugged.

"No! It was lovely! Passionate, decadent, pleasurable!"

"My, my", Mrs. Patmore said with a smile, "Now that's more like it"

Elsie blushed, "You better not tell a soul I said that!"

"You know I won't!", Beryl replied, sipping her tea.

They sat quiet for a moment.

"Sounds as if he was quite attentive to your needs", Mrs. Patmore whispered.

"Can we drop this now?", Elsie asked, a bit ashamed of her revelation.

"Of course", Mrs. Patmore replied, though she had one more thought lingering in her head, "I didn't think he had it in him.

"Well... He does I assure you", Elsie said, placing her cup down. She met her friends eye and they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I am very happy for the two of you", Beryl said a moment later, patting Elsie's hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night Elsie laid in his arms thinking Beryl, Molesly, Barrow and the rest of them... they had no idea. He was a wonderful lover. A fine husband. Elsie exhaled, sliding out of his embrace.

"Where are you going?", he asked with a pout.

"If you must know I need a pee", she said matter of fact, "I think I may read when I return. Will the light bother you?"

"No, no. You go ahead. I'm not tired anyhow"

"Oh no. Not you!", she said with a laugh, "I only heard you snoring repeatedly over the last twenty minutes.

"Well that's only because you were running your fingertips through my chest hair", he insisted, "It felt quite nice and made me sleepy"

"I'm sure", she said with a smirk, before making her way to the bathroom.

He put his pajama bottoms back on while she was gone, debating if he should put the top back on as well. He'd leave it off. It was warm with the fire in their bedroom and he did like the feel of her hands on his chest admittedly. She patted back into the room, raising the hem of her night gown enough to slide into bed. He moved in close to her, She fetched her book from her nightstand and returned to his arms. He tucked her head under his chin as she sprawled her arm with book in hand over his chest. He felt utterly content and closed his eyes. She read a few more pages, but had to stop when his snoring became too loud to concentrate. She sighed, snapping her book shut and looking to his face. She laughed then. Not tired her Aunt Fanny. She replaced her book on the nightstand and clicked off the light, returning to his arms she settling in to the sound of his snoring and the feel of his heartbeat under her ear. She gave his chest a kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

THE END


End file.
